Kingdom Hearts: Legacy of Krampus
by Kill Boss 98 REBORN
Summary: A sequel to Silent Night on the Island. The daughter of Sora arrives at Oblivion Castle to keep a promise she made and begans to take out members of Organization XIII one by one finally bringing their corruption to an end. Christmas Special.
1. Axel

CASTLE OBLIVION:

Opening the front doors, a familiar young girl with demonic features wearing a red and black hood walked into the main hall carrying a large burlap bag on her back as she entered. Her name was Nami, half-human half-demon and current Keyblade bearer.

For the sake of being specific. She also wore dark gray pants, which hid her furry leg but still showed out her hoof like feet. She also wore black fingerless gloves which showed her clawed hands, she also had two black horns growing from her head. Two familiar aspects was that she had spiky dark brown hair and a crown shaped ear piercing which resembled her father's necklace. Her father, that was another reason why she was there, she didn't tell Kairi, but after a suprise attack from the leader: Xemanus, The Organization somehow in someway managed to take a piece of Sora's heart which caused him to go into a coma. Her goal was clear, Find the members of Organization XIII give them what they deserve and save her dad before it was too late. who knows what those monsters will do with that piece.

The girl looked around to see that almost all of the decor being the color white from the walls to the floor and even the plants were unnaturally blank along with their giant pots were the exact same color.

"Hmm… I guess this is supposed to be a metaphor for all the organization members themselves." Nami said sarcastically, even though her words didn't seem that far fetched. The giant doors slammed shut behind her startling her slightly.

"Well that's just mean." A voice spoke in front of her, she turned to see a black hooded figure (instead being the one with being the one with the hood up) leaning back on the wall relaxed. "Though to be fair, I was thinking that this place should be looking a bit more… "Festive" considering what time of year it is. The figure said nonchalantly with the girl looking back silently, confusing the organization member, until his head shot up and he shot up and he snapped his finger. "Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manners?" He asked rhetorically pulling down his hooded revealing himself to be a young man with long spiky red hair and piercing green eyes. "The name's Axel, pleasure to meet you Nami." He finished with a bow.

"So you've heard of me, and clearly were expecting me. And most likely the others are as well." She then pulled out her mother's list of organization and saw Axel's name on top of it, she raised an eyebrow in confusion seeing that there was a question mark right next to the name of the man in front of him. She remember her Dad talked to her about him, telling her this may be the only member that can be remotely reasoned with.

"Smart girl, let's see: you've got your dad's hair, sort of. And I'm willing to bet that you've got your mom's observant nature as well. Gotta say, your old man doesn't really strike me as the type of guy who'd be into demons, especially one who is supposably the "Anti-Santa Claus". But hey, who am I to judge?"

She then looked down even further on the list causing her orange eyes to grow wide as she saw that not just that the rest of the names listed didn't have any question marks next to them but that the last one (presumably the member who is actually ranked: #13) did not have his or her name listed but a series of question marks in the place of where the name should be confusing Nami even more, meaning whoever it is she will be dealing with is a complete mystery.

"Something bothering you?"

"Yeah, yo mama." Nami said trying to clever as she puts the list away.

"Cute." Axel said chuckling slightly, his eyes widen in realization. "Wait, Krampus has a list too?"

"Well of course, how else was she going to do her job? As for why I'm taking her for place for you guys. Well-"

"I get it, you have your reasons to fight, I have mine."

"So what's yours?" Nami asked crossing her arms.

"Well personally, I think we've shared more than enough words." Axel then lowered his head stretched both arms out causing two spike chakras to appear in each hand. He then summons a large ring of fire surrounding them with no way into get in or out of it. "So now that the introductions are done…" Axel said lifting his back up revealing a sinister smile on his face. "WE CAN BEGAN!"

Nami responds by summoning the Kingdom Key and getting into a fighting stance, the two starred at each-other for a moment. Axel starts off simple enough throwing one of his chakrams at the girl who just bats it away with the Keyblade knocking into the wall of fire disapearing. She then charges towards the 8th ranked member, who just chuckled and jumped back into the flames causing Nami to stop and look around carefully. She was caught of gaurd by one the chakrams flying out the wall cutting acrosss her back causing her to yelp in pain, Axel then jumped out of the fire grabbing the flying chakram and was about to strike down at her with that and the one he kept causing Nami to lift the Keyblade up blocking the attack, she then gave off a a slightly animalistic growl showing her fangs. Being pyshically stronger she pushed Alex off and began attack him left and right with each hit.

After taking a beating Axel lets out a laugh as he retaliates by creating another wall of fire this time being made from some flaming pillars closing on her, wity both the new wall infront of her and the regular one behind, Nami thought fast by jumping into a tight gap inbetween two of the pillars burning her jacket slightly but otherwise made it unharmed.

She then looks around to see that Axel disapeared again causing her to roll her eyes as he was probably going to pull off anoyjer cheap trick but was surprised to see one the chakrams actually flying towards her from the front allowing her to dodge the attack with ease, but was caught off guard even she saw the second one heading her way haiving to avoid that attack as well. Before Nami knew it, both Chakrams covered in flames were flying around appearing from one to the other until knocked both of them out of the air.

She looked down to see that the floor turned to what looked liked molten lava burning her feet, she turns to see Axel appear on the side of the wall with both weapons back in his hands somehow. Taking the chance he stabbed one the spikes into Nami's chest as she was still feeling the burning sensiation on her feet getting worse, Axel then shoved another spike from the other chakram into the girl's shoulder adding to the already existing pain. She then surprised the 8th ranked member by grabbing his wrist and pulling him of this fire forcefully ripping the spikes out of her and slaming him on the burning ground letting out a painful grunt.

Delivering a powerful smack to the face with the Keyblade causing the floor to return to normal. Alex then rolled out of the way and got back up. He then set both weapons on fire, and charged towards Nami swining and punching almost like it was a form of dancing with the younger fighter dodging and block each attack as fast and carefully as she could until the two locked weapons.

After a slight powerful struggle, Nami pushes Axel back into the flames. He then reappears behind her. Unfortunately for him this was actually part of Nami's plan as she aimed the Keyblade right him.

"Freeze!" She yelled as a glowing sphere of ice then shot at Axel's forehand turning into forst, causing him to goan in pain as he grabbed his end. This caused the ring of fire to finally disappear. Taking her chance, she then landed a few more hits on Axel until she finally finished up by letting one last strike sending him flying into a wall. Nami then finished it off with by flipping the Keyblade over in her hand and tossed it like a javelin nailing Axel in the head knocking out cold as the frost melted away.

Nami then inspected the 8th ranked member closely, even before battle started there something a bit strange about the aura he gave off. While darkness she sensed in him did speak for itself, despite how deadly of a fighter he proved himself to be, there was really nothing about him that read as things like: "Evil" or "Empty". Stirring Axel back awake, opened his eyes slightly suprised that Nami didn't kill him yet.

"So… I lost." Axel said plainly. "You know that's funny. Becuase when it was Sora fighting me, he beat me as the first organization that he saw too."

"Really?"

"Yep, and just like that time, is a test. Just like the one that I gave him when he was your age."

"A test?"

"Yep! And you passed, congrats! You're ready take on The Organization!" He praised standing back up.

"Well I hope so, I'd hate to come all this way for nothing. Thanks I guess." Nami said plainly. "So tell me Axel, where do you stand in Organization 13? Because I have a feeling that really are the only considerably: "nice guy" I'll see from this whole group."

"The only considerably nice guy" huh? I'M SO-flattered." Axel said simply. "And to answer your question, I don't know. Things haven't really been the same since a friend of mine has left The Oragnization. It's a shame really, this could've been our first Christmas together as Best Friends." He explained, Nami began to think that this "Best Friend" of Axel maybe the one whose name is missing, thought still didn't actually give her much to work with on the former member's identity. Axel then opened up a dark portal surprising Nami.

"Wait where are you going!?"

"Just taking a shortcut to Twilight Town, I heard it's really beautiful with all the decorations and trees out. Maybe you should check it out for yourself when you're done. And Relax, I'm not goong to do anything." Axel answered, Nami really didn't want to risk letting one of the members go, but the way he spoke and his mannerisms actaully did show that he was being genuine so she couldnt really bring herself to really stop him. "And honestly, I quit too. Happy Holidays." He finished as he disappeared entering the portal, leaving a still rather confused Nami just standing there. She then looked down to see a note on the ground left for her. She picked it up and read with great curiosity.

 _"Dear Nami,_

 _If you're reading this, chances are that you beat me and I'm dead. After seeing how you handled those Dusks on that Island with Kairi, I knew that I'd have step up my game, hope I lived up to expectations._

 _Speaking of, you see Kairi back in "The World That Never Was" Tell her it was nothing personal when I took her there._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _-Axel"_

"Mother-!" Nami said facepalming realizing that just yesterday she left Kairi on Destiny Island to fend for herself just after she saved her from some Lesser Nobodies, she should've known that one the members of the people who created those thing would be there too. And now she let the one who kidnapped Kairi get away. But that was something she would have to deal with for another time, for now The Organization is her top priorty, Kairi will just have to wait as a way to keep her safe.

Nami then took a deep breath as she tossed the note away and pull her mom's Naughty List back out seeing that there was a line going through Axel's name showing that while didnt get the punishment that supposed to be use, he was at least dealt with. _"So that's why he had the question mark, becuase Mom must've saw that he might have a chance at redemption kidnapping aside. But how could she know that but not know who one of the members or posibly or possibly former members are? That doesn't make any sense."_ Nami thought to herself as she continued to read the list.

NAUGHTY:

1\. Axel (Sparred)

2\. Xaldin

3\. Lexaeus

4\. Marluxia

5\. Zexion

6\. Luxord

7\. Larxene

8\. Demyx

9\. Saïx

10\. Vexen

11\. Xigbar

12\. Xemnas (Dead)

13\. ?

PUNISHMENT: Sent To Hell

 **And that was the first Chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Most of you are probably wondering like "What's up with Sora and Krampus?" and "Why/How is Xemnas dead?". Those questions will adressed in later as Nami deals with the rest of the memebers** **chapters so please be patient. I'll admit I think that I could've start this off a bit better.**

 **Also there is now real order for which member** **will in each chapter so take that as you will. After all I started off with Axel becuase well, he's Axel how can I not?**

 **Until Next Time…**


	2. Xigbar

Nami then walked over into the next room over, only to see it completely empty. She had the feeling that another member of The Organization might appear out of nowhere like Axel did so she got into a fighting stance with the keyblade as she summonedthe keyblade just to be safe. First thing she was above the doorway there was a platform made of ice, she waited for something or someone to appear on or near it for a few seconds, but then decided that she was only making herself an easy target for a sneak attack.

As soon as she looked over her shoulder she saw some dark substance disappear and then felt something hit her square in the chest knocking her down on the floor completely catching her off guard. She then placed a hand on her chest letting out a pained groan. She looked up to see an old man in another black coat standing on the platform laughing hysterically at her while holding two strangely designed guns. The man had a noticeable scar on his cheek, and was wearing an eyepatch. He also had black hair with three dark gray streaks in the middle wrapped in a ponytail showing that it was (appropriately enough) Number II AKA Xigbar, arguably his weirdest feature were probably his single amber colored eye and pointy ears. "Honestly, I kinda do feel bad for doing that. Didn't even give you a warning shot." He said somewhat sincerely. Nami had to admit that she wasn't really expecting this guy to have a "surfer dude" accent considering his appearance, but she didn't really care, although she did care about one that was bothering her.

"Where in the Hell were you hiding?" Nami asked.

"Well I hid behind you when you walked in and when I saw you checking the place out a bit more, I teleported up here after the distraction happened. Dick move I agree, but at least now we both know that this makes for a good Sniper's Nest."

"Yeah, real reliable." Nami said unamused. "So that's your thing? Guns and ice?"

"Ice? As if!" He said in a cocky tone. "Though I do have to give Vexen some credit, he wasn't kidding when he said that this stuff won't melt. Then again he's the one who controls that kind of stuff, not me." Xigbar continued to explain causally.

"Good to know." Nami stated plainly she then pointed the Keyblade at him. "I'll be sure to ask him after I finish dealing with you."

"Wait!" Xigbar yelled raising a hand up surprising her. "Sorry, but before we get this battle started, I want to be clear on something real quick. I just wanna say that, after I've meet your dad and got to know him a little bit better. I've been wondering: do you really think that he is worthy to wield that thing? Or was he just a dud?" Xigbar clearified in his relaxed tone.

"Look are we going to start fighting or is this the part you just going to start monologuing?" Nami interrupted.

"Monologuing huh?" Xigbar asked chuckling at the girl's attitude. "I like you kid, it's a shame that we will have to fight either ways. But no, this isn't a comic book. But I will just say this: If you do live to go see him, you can tell him that I personally hoped that he has been a good boy. After all, it'd be a shame for him to completely waste our leader's offer to him."

"I'm sure whatever offer your "leader" must had will never be enough."

"I dunno, he seemed deadset on taking it up, which makes it evem more surprising that he left." Xigbar explained jsut before jumping off the platform. "Alright now sweet heart, let's see if you can make him proud." He finished getting into a fighting stance. Something about what they've been talking about was really starting to raise some questions on what Sora could possibly want more then a loving wife, and an always grateful, and the ability to travel different worlds whenever he wanted? Especially from a group of people hoped to never see again after fighting Xemnas alongside Master Riku? Seeing Xigbar getting ready to shoot, Nami wisely chose to put those thoughts on hold and prepared herself for the upcoming fight.

He then begin shooting rapid fire some red glowing arrows/bullets which Nami dodging every shot. But after the first few he kept teleporting landing a few cheap shots but was otherwise fine. She then noticed that it takes a while for Xigbar to reload both weapons so taking the chance she jumped into the air and began beating him with the Keyblade, but before she can completely turn the fight in her favor, Xigbar teleported back to his platform and put the two guns together making a more effect Sniper Rifle as he took aim and managed to get a shots in hitting Nami in the face and the stomach. She then retaliated by shooting a fireball the ice nest causing it to partially melt causing the 2nd ranked member to breakthrough to fall onto the floor and giving Nami another chance to strike.

"THUNDER!" Nami yelled as she raised her father's weapon up shooting out lightning bolt which crashed back down onto Xigbar electrocuting him.

"You clever little sneak." Xigbar said to her, then takes his gun and teleports away, he hovers in the air as Nami watched him charge up a large monochrome arrow, what was surprising was that he wasn't aiming at the young girl but rather at the wall. Xigbar then shot the arrow which ricocheted off the walls, floor, and ceiling, forcing Nami to keep narrowly dodging the repeating attack, while Xigbar continued to shoot would be regular ammo by his standards barely having enough room too breath. She then had an idea and actually started chasing after the large arrow and uses the Keyblade to block the attack sending it back to the 2nd ranked member knocking him away for a bit.

He then split the rifle back into two seperate guns and teleported once again, this time above Nami's head pulling the (possibly existing) triggers letting the rapid fire ammo rain down causing Nami to roll out of the way, only for Xigbar to repeat this attack two more times until he finally ran out of bullets again leaving himself open for another assault. after taking another few hits he then surprised her by making just his forearms disappear and reappear directly infront of her shooting away. With the girls fast reflexes and also surprisingly fast healing, Xigbar then tried to really throw her off gaurd by putting his guns back to one sniper rifle and fired another monochrome arrow and then after some having more energy charged up leaving Nami to have to deal with two wild arrows at the same time.

After some quick thinking and acting she defected the first arrow back to Xigar then immediately follow it the other finally knocking the sharp shooter onto the ground. He look around and saw that Nami was the one nowhere to be found, then yelled in pain as he looked down to see him impaled by the Keyblade causing him to drop both weapons, then he watched as it began to glow with a bright light burning him up on the inside and then shooting out said light sending him flying a few feet away.

Xigbar moaned as he felt that he was unable to move body due to the overwhelming pain. "You know, for a moment there, I actually thought we back friends."

"Yeah well sorry, but I think you and I both know that even a man missing both eyes would see that "laid back personality" of yours is just a facade." Nami corrected kneeling over him. Considering that she alright let one member go, there was no way she was going to take anymore risks.

"Well you're definitely not wong." Xigbar said, he lifted his head up and saw that now starting to get covered what basically looked like black flames. "Either way it looks like I was right, you really would make Roxas proud."

Nami just took on a look of complete confusion at the man's statement. "Wait a minute, whose Roxas?"

Xigbar just chuckled in response as he began to take his last breath. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Those ended up being his last words as Xigbar went completely limp closing is only eye. Now Nami had a lot more questions than she did before now that name "Roxas" was brought up, she had no choice but to look into some of the other members for answers. With the actual body beginning to fade away Nami quickly grabbed the burlap sack from earlier and opened it up which revealing a black and blue portal at the bottom that grew bigger as Nami was making the opening wider letting out a gust of freezing wind and even a few snowflakes as it began to quickly suck up of the dark little remnants of Xigbar like a vacuum, quite litterally sending him him to Hell where he will meet all of the naughty kids Krampus punished are trapped with the other Organization members about to join them very soon.

"One way in, no way out." Nami stated simply as she tided tye bag back up and slung it back on to her shoulder as she prepared for whatever might happen with whoever might be the next member.

 **So that was a bit better (in my opinion at least). Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I really don't anything to say at the moment. (Except) Until Next Time…**


	3. Lexaeus

After dealing with Xigbar and trying to figure out who Roxas could be and what connection he could have with both the organization her father, hoping that the next bunch of members will be a lot of more helpful.

She opened the door and this time the first thing she was another member of the Organization holding a large Axe/Sword hybrid glaring at her as she entered. The user had a muscular build to him which even showed through his coat. He had long ginger hair slicked back making some messy spikes at the end, and he also had some oddly small eyebrows. After learning about more specific members of the Organization from both her dad and teacher, she know which one this was, it was Lexaeus, Organization XIII's "Silent Hero", the one who tried to get Riku to embraced his dark powers, and somehwat succeeded.

So Nami asked nonchalantly: "Didn't Master Riku kill you already?"

"Master Riku? So that's how you learned to properly wield the Keyblade. And to answer your question: We do not die easily, Xemnas used the last of his powers to bring back members who have already fallen in this castle like me before he lost his own life. I swear that his sacrifice will not be in vain."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I brought the bag so you guys won't come back AGAIN. However, I do have another question."

"Yes?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of "Roxas" by chance? Your friend…" Nami then stopped for a moment to pull out the list and saw the only other name with a line going through it. "Xigbar, was being a rather vague about him until he decided to just not tell me." She explained putting the list away just as quickly.

Lexaeus nodded in understanding but was a little surprised to hear that he didn't know who Roxas was. "He was a competent member of ours and a capable fighter, I will give him that much. However, I see now that everything that I trained him for is now completely wasted. Even if he stayed, in the end he would just be number thirteen." Lexaeus finished giving Nami a bit more to work with, especially since he is indeed actually number XIII in the Organization's ranks. However that still didn't explain why Xigbar said Roxas would be the one proud of her, when she found they were talking about Sora. She paid real close attention to the 5th ranked member's words and noticed that there was no emotion put into any of them as he spoke.

Before she even left for the island, Nami was given a quick lecture about the Nobodies from the sorcerer: Yen-Sid and how it showed that the three dusks she dealt with back on Destiny Island were examples of "Lesser Nobodies" which more or less just mindless monsters like their much darker rivals: The Heartless while the actual organization members were something a bit more complicated than that.

While this meant shouldn't be surprised someone like Lexaeus would act like someone who literally had no heart (since he was). She was a bit started seeing someone with seemingly no empathy what so ever after already meeting members like Axel and Xigbar who she did give them some credit for actually being able to make themselves look like normal they were normal people by pretending they have hearts.

"So what's his relation to my dad?" Nami then asked hoping to still get more answers causing Lexaeus to roll his eyes.

"Why don't you just ask him when he recovers? Then again, I can't guarantee that you will survive this fight so you may live to do so."

"But half of you guys including yourself already lost to two preteens who were completely human. What chance do you have against someone like me?" Nami asked rather dumbfounded.

"Silence! Much like that weakling you call a master, you deny the darkness within you. That proves that he has taught you nothing after my defeat." Lexaeus said getting into a fight stance resting his Axe Sword on his shoulder.

Nami then got into a fighting stance getting ready for another fight.

Lexaeus started off by throwing the Axe Sword like the oversized tomahawk it was Nami rolling out of the way watching the weapon return to it's user. He then slammed it onto the floor causing a bunch of large rock formations to quickly pop out of the ground with her just barley dodging it. She then surprised the 5th ranked member by jumping off the last formation dive bombing straight at Lexaeus delivering a powerful strike with the Keyblade while narrowly avoiding a counterstrike from her opponent who clenched his stomach in pain and grit his teeth.

"FIRE!" Nami shouted shooting a fire ball knocking Lexaeus to the ground. He quickly got up with a light red aura surronding his body Nami to get back into a fighting position. Just then, the 5th ranked member let out a battlecry and a lot more multicolored lights engulfed his body.

He then begin summoning multiple rock formations at once which Nami quickly took advantage of by fellowing the one after another run around Lexaeus until she was directly behind him. He charged towards him thinkinh she was close enough for a quick ambush, but was caught completey offgaurd when Lexaeus turned around and grabbed her by the neck choking her, then tossed her to the two doors infront of them nearly breaking them completely off their hinges, just Nami got back on her feet until she was interrupted by her opponent summoning another rock formation (this time much larger than the rest) slamming her into the ceiling causing her to fall hard back down onto the floor.

Nami then started stand back up again this time a bit more feeling way more dizzy and brused, she then looked to see the man charging straight at her getting ready for another downward strike with his Axe Sword which she quickly blocked with her own weapon causing her spot on the floor to crack beneather her. Nami cried out as she felt a surge of pain hitting her as she felt the one already existing forcing her onto her knees.

Lexaeus then lifted the large weapon up for another strike but Nami acted quicker by grabbing one of his ankles and pulling making him fall over in shock. With her fast healing kicking in, she then got sat kneeled down onto Lexaeus's chest grabbing his collar bringing his head up slightly and began punching him in the face for a little payback showing that she also has some impressive strength until he pushed her off, but Nami still managed to get one last hit in by punching him in the chest making him skid across the floor getting him a few feet away from her.

Rather than summon more rock formations, Lexaeus then tossed his Axe Sword again but this time it was different, this time Nami not only ducked but grabbed the handle of her opponent's weapon as it hovered over head causing it to stopped spinning.

the man's eyes grew completely wide as he watched Nami willingly dropped her own weapon to the floor and placed her other hand on the handle. Despite the weight problem, Nami managed to hold the Axe Sword with her inherited strength. letting out a battlecry of her own as she jumped in the air using both her strength and gravity it to bring the weapon down on it's own user who just stood there frozen, still trying to process that not only was his own signature "Sky Splitter" was being used against him, but the fact that it was being used by someone much younger and smaller than him who managed to actually keep it off the ground which as a feat he could only pull off until now. Proving that her demonic appearance indeed not just for show.

The Axe Sword's blade went right down the middle of Lexaeus's body, after a few seconds the whole weapon disappeared and the large slash took its effect with the 5th Member's body now in two with the halves falling away from each-other. Nami then look down inside the halves and saw nothing but what is now two empty voids, no muscle, no tissue, not even a skeleton. Lexaeus was brought back from the dead and now he is dying a second time as he already lived twice: as a hollow shell just like the others.

Then one of the halves began to speak: "…im-"

"-possible…" the other finished for him as they both became covered in darkness.

"You did put up a great fight. But again, what chance did you have at beating someone like me? I will say this, if you were the who trained Roxas, then surely he must've ended up being more than just a "competent fighter"." Nami states as she opens the bag sucking up the two halves and the parts of them that were beging to fade away, bringing more permenant end to the old warrior.

After wrapping bag up, Nami sat there on the floor thinking about what she said before finishing him off. She the other reason why she was at that castle was to help save her dad which will also help all of the worlds he has been to and has yet to explore.

But now she's just asked a stranger about another one who may have something to do with Sora being trapted in a dreamless sleep and can't wake up until he has that missing piece of his heart back. It wasn't Nami began spelling Roxas's name in her head when it finnally dawned on her.

R-O-X-A-S

S-O-R-A

It all made sense now, Roxas was Sora's Nobody. That piece they took, the Organization took it so they can create their own verison of her father, so techincally speaking Sora was in a weird way one of these people and that he was the defecter, so maybe she doesn't have to exactly fight him, but maybe they can just talk to save each-other some trouble.

However that only made things even more confusing, if that line of question marks isn't supposed to be his name. Then who is it?

 **I'll try to see if I can work in a bit more Christmasy stuff for the next few chapters. Until Next Time…**


	4. Vexen

When Nami walked up to the doors in front of her, she snapped out of her thoughts as she began to hear what sounded like the strumming of Guitar strings being played, she then placed her ear on one of the doors and quickly realized that exactly what she was hearing.

She then knocked on the door which made the sound stop as she heard the music stop being played and someone sighing in annoyance. "Come in…" A male voice called out, this time sounding younger than the last guy.

She opened the door and saw a young man with a blond mullet holding a large blue guitar (or possibly situar) shaped like the organization's symbol sitting on the floor in front of her. This was the organization's resident musician, coward, and slacker: Demyx.

"What do you wa-" The young man stopped with eyes growing completely wide seeing that person who knocked was indeed Nami and not a fellow member like he expect. "Oh geez, it's you!" He said holding his guitar tighter pointing it at her.

"Know any AC/DC songs?" Nami asked casually. This caused Demyx to raise an eyebrow at her question, but it did help him relax a little.

"Maybe…" He said with a proud smile. "You know what really sucks? The fact that Christmas supposed to be ones of those holidays where you don't have to go to work so you can just stay home and celebrate. And yet here I am, just sitting here with all of the time to myself that I can get until I have to leave for the so called: "Underworld" with no ifs, ands, or buts. Guess X-face really wanted to keep Xemnas's plan going. Then again, I did volunteer for this one, I gotta earn my keep after all."

"Yeah well I've got a job to do too, right now I wish that I was back home helping out with decorations with my parents and yet here you guys are running around, probably plotting something crazy, and well some has to do something about it. Anyway, didn't you said something about a plan that Xemnas has?"

"Hmm… Yeah-No, Sorry."

"Well what can you tell me about the guy named Roxas?"

"Oh yeah Roxas! Really nice guy, I always did appreciate him taking over for all those missions."

Demyx said with a smirk. "It's a real shame he left."

Nami just rolled her eyes,it was pretty obvious that this guys definitely takes probably the most days off in The Organization when he sees a chance. "I bet it is. But I don't think he's gonna want to come back anytime soon, can't say I blame him."

"Well duh, that's because you keep attacking us. That reminds me." Demyx told her holding a finger up then turning around facing away from her. "Oh man, how many people has she already killed before she got here? One? Two? Seven? Maybe I should leave now and save myself some trouble." Demyx said muttering to himself unaware that Nami can still hear him.

"Yeah you probably should. But still, why would Organization XIII let a coward like you in?"

"Okay rude, but hey, The Organization has its perks. Besides who you calling a coward? I'm just sitting here minding my own business and from what I can see you're just going to try and kill me anyway."

"Fair Point, granted, you also said something about going to a place called: The Underworld, what are you going to do there?" Nami asked genuinely curious about what excuse this guy must have.

"Well I'm going to… uh… they want me to go down there and… umm…" Demyx tried to think for a good reason but he only kept struggling much to Nami's amusement. "Okay Okay, that things that I did agree to do are pretty evil. Let's see, I go to the Underworld, I steal of a special stone that can protect people from its influence and make a deal with the death god Hades to help out with his "hero problem." Still, trying to punish someone before they even began to actually commit the crime? What are you a fascist?"

"Many of other people would consider becoming part of a group that would put innocent people and their respective worlds in danger to get what they want is a crime in itself, especially when you yourself are conspiring to "help out a death god with his hero problem". That's something a lot of people would have a problem with, not just me."

Demyx scratches his chin thinking on her answer seeing that he did indeed make himself look guilty, but he just smirked at the girl. "Touche. You know what? I shouldn't judge, after all…" He then pointing behind her showing that there were three Lesser Nobodies called: Dancers appearing right behind Nami ready for a fight. "I wouldn't trust me either."

She then got into a fighting position as one of the Dancers charged at the young girl who dodges the attack and bats it away with her Keyblade, on the corner of her eye she saw Demyx running away opening a dark portal escaping with his guitar nowhere in sight. " _And you're saying I'm the spineless one?"_ Nami thought sarcastically.

After having to fight against what Nami consider to be the hardest minions to deal with (at least so far).

She then was startled when she heard some clapping right behind her, she turned around to see man with longer and lighter blonde hair and green eyes with amused smile on his face. "Marvelous! Truly your father has taught you well!" He said with praise, this member was Vexen, the resident Academic of The Organization.

"Um… Thanks, but it was Master Riku who taught me how to fight with the Keyblade. My dad mostly told me about the worlds the worlds he, Donald, and Goofy went to and how he used the Keyblade in those situations." Nami explained inenvertentally peaking more of Vexen's interest.

"So I see, and sense your father is still recovering from his… "attack", your new the new Keyblade wielder."

"Well just for the time being. Besides since I'm generous, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Before I even got to this Castle, this thing kept disappearing from my hand and I couldn't summon it back a few times. Any explanation for that?"

Vexen thought about the question for a bit. He couldn't help but appreciate the girl believed was also one for logic and was thinking how he could use that for future experiments. Especially to help make up for the failed Riku Replica he made years ago.

"Well I do have a hypothesis. Way I see there's most likely a third party involved. I can't say who, but I'm sure someone like you can figure it out."

"Roxas?" Nami guessed.

"An excellent guess, of course it would only make sense that he would be the other one. Still, you would make for a nice student of mine."

"Thanks, But I'm not really one for making "Evil Clones", Which I can't help but feel like that you might be planning to do the same thing with me."

"Well I wouldn't want to miss a good opportunity to do so, you are the Child of Light and Darkness after all. A perfect mixture of the two that a member of The Organization like myself could only dream of creating."

"In other words the kind of power that shouldn't be in the hands of someone would go crazy with it."

"You call it going crazy, I would like to think of it more as having fun with."

"And what exactly are going to do with another me?"

"Simple, your replica will be the perfect duplicate, with we will have every word imaginable in the palms of our hands, and those would oppose us will regret it. With my genius and your powers, the members of The Organization you have killed not even matter, they would just be footnotes." Vexen said excitedly making the girl feel even more uncomfortable. "Then again, I would have to actually see for myself if the subject is indeed capable to do any of that. After all, what kind of scientist would I be if I didn't test my theories?"

He corrected himself as he summoned a shield that had spikes on the sides of it.

It wasn't a round shield like Goofy uses but rather a bit more diamond shaped with a round top and a pointed bottom. Nami has to admit, that the design was pretty cool looking.

"Before we begin, are there any more things you'd like to ask?" Vexen asked getting into a fighting potistion.

"Just a statement, I'm starting feel really stupid for thinking it was Xigbar who can control ice, especially now that I remember how specific Dad was talking about you and what you can do." Nami said getting into her own stance.

After sharing some words, Vexen starts off by freezing the floor solid almost making Nami, having hooves for feet does make it difficult for her to keep her balance but just when she managed to keep herself steady. Vexen skated across the ice striking her in the face with his shield causing her to fall and skid away slamming into a wall.

She stopped for a moment think on how she was going ot defeat him, with that shield making a full frontal assualt would be pointless so she had to find away to attack him from behind somehow. Fortunately, the two short stairs in-front of their respected doors were unaffected but she was stuck in the middle of room againist wall being a good distance away from either one.

Vexen then raised his shield up causing Nami to panic as she uses her claws to move out of the way of the oncoming attack she, with one swift motion she slid across the frozen floor, Vexen then slammed his weapon into the ground causing a line of cie shards to chase after her, she managed to move out of its path but she only ended getting her foot caught and saw that Vexen then summoned two large blocks of ice blocking both stair ways, Nami then quickly used the Keyblade shooting a fireball at her frozen foot melting the ice in seconds.

She then turned to see Vexen making his way towards about to decapitate her with his shield, but Nami thought fast and shot another fireball aiming at the 4th ranked member's face who quickly blocked the attack with his shield. With him distracted, she then had the keyblade covered in blue and white aura and tossed it at his knees but Vexen saw it coming and jumped in the and was about to dive bomb trying to his shielf a secon time to finish her off, with Nami just rolling of the way. Then he proves to be way ahead of her by slamming the shield down incasing her arms and legs in ice.

The man smirked victoriously looking down at Nami think that he's already won but failed to notice the spinning Keyblade just hounced off the wall behind him and was flying back towards him. The Keyblade struck and it tore through both legs with complete ease, causing him to yell in pain and fall onto the ground using his shield to stop himself from falling flat on his face, the Keyblade then bounced off the closest to them, so as soon as Vexen looked up the Keyblade then chopped his head off letting off his shoulders and landing on the ground making the shield disapear and all of the ice melt away into nothingness.

With all four limbs free, Nami then grabbed the Keyblade in mid air as it began to fly even lower and grabbed the burlap sack sucking up all three pieces and whatever else was left of the downed member. Sending Vexen to place that does have ice everywhere, that was something that not even he could possibly control. Worse scenario, he would try to control it with his power and end up freezing himself solid into a lifeless statue.

 **So Nami's Keyblade trick to finish off Vexen, luck? genius? or just bullshit? tell me waht you think in a review. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Luxord

Nami walked into the next room over where she is created by a man with short blonde hair and goatee wearing an ear piercing of Organization XIII's emblem shuffling a deck of cards revealing himself to be Luxord, the member who turned his love for gambling in his deadliest weapon.

He then slammed his hands together making the whole deck disappear like some sort of street magician, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked a black and white coin tossing it to Nami.

After catching it in mid air, Nami looked at it showing that it was a black and white poker chip with The Organization's emblem in the center.

"Keep it, a little momento. I recently have gotten a lot more of those for a whole game." Luxord stately nonchalantly. "But for now let's just skip the formalities and let the real games begin shall we?"

Nami nodded her head Silently agreeing getting into a fighting stance. "The rules are simple: whoever runs out of time with most damage taken loses. We both Sixty Seconds to win starting now."

As soon as he finished, Nami charged at Luxord. Who shoot out some cards from his hand which she dodges attacks him from the side but he simply moves out of the way. He then summons five giant cards one with a circle and the other four with x's. "Do you know the rules?" Luxord asked.

Nami on the other was a bit confused until she saw that the image of circle was moving from card to card going from left to right really quickly, she knew that she had to stop it at just the right moment to get first blood. She then raised her hand quickly pointed it at one of the cards when it was about to turn into a circle card, but she was too late and she ended up pointing at one of the x cards. Nami then began to feel weird as she was then turned into… a die. Clearly Luxord was dead serious about his gambling obsession.

Speaking of, Luxord then shot out a few cards ranging from regular size to large making her wonder how was she even able to feel any while stuck as inanimate object. After regaining her bearings, she then stood up one her new found corners, and then began tackling into Luxord actually managing to inflect her own amount of damage onto him until she finally turned back to normal. Nami looked to see that her healing has not kicked in, she figured that her transformation must've canceled it out somehow to keep things fair. Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed that now her jacket has some cuts and tears on it from the sharp edges of the cards that were used to attack her.

Taking another chance she then strikes Luxord a few times with the Keyblade now finally evening things out.

Deciding to use a new strategy and summoned three blank cards up in front of him slowly moving towards Nami. After clearing out the three cards, she then looked at Luxord with surprised/confused look on her face seeing that he turned himself into a large card. Even though he was in "card form", he still managed to summon two other same sized cards (one with some sort of lightning bolt on it and the other with a picture of a clock) and fell face down onto the ground and began moving across the floor making it it bit more obvious on what to do.

The three cards that picked themselves back up this time still facing away from Nami forcing her to guess which one was the 10th ranked member hiding. Considering how easy it was to follow the one that was him, so she attacked the one the left damaging him forcing him back to his normal self.

She continued to inflect more and more damage turning the game over in her favor. After using more card based attacks which led to mixed results. Luxord then tried do his trick in turning himself into a card but this time he brought up six more six more instead of just two like last time. Nami tried to pay attention to the one she when she saw which card Luxord was hiding as but all of the other cards kept throwing her off. When all of the cards stood up straight she then starred at the one she was sure was actually Luxord an attacked it. Only to find a nastey surprised when she felt her body unable to move realizing that she instead hit a card that had a clock on it. He then revaled himself in his true form and used some of the remaining cards to attack the defensless Nami, by the time **(no pun intended)** she was able to move again she took a knee feeling her injuries sink in.

Seeing how the two were still neck and neck, Luxord tried to end the game by summoning some giant cards even bigger then the ones he kept using before hand making a ring around him. "Do you know the rules?" Luxord asked crossing his arm with Nami trying to figure out exactly what's he planning. But then realizing that this was his literal trump card she then snapped her finger causing the cards to flip over reaveling them to have all of them to have circles surprising Luxord proving them to be the same mini game from the beginning just slightly tweaked.

In an instant all of the cards shrunk down into normally sized cards flying harmlessly into her hands. With it now being her own deck to use, she then stretched her arm out sending the cards flying into Luxord unleashing a whole flurry of hits. With Luxord himself taking a knee Nami then charged again with the Keyblade, causing Luxord to raise up some more giant cards around him for protection. But Nami manages to cut through the cards like they were nothing causing her them to hit the 10th ranked member, and with the timer finally hitting zero, Nami has won the game.

Luxord just looked up at the cieling with a rather unreadable look on his face. "Roxas… Why I'm a getting the sense that you would have done the same thing to us?" He thought outloud, what caught Nami offgaurd was the fact that actually seemed genuinely hurt by the idea of Roxas being the one hunting down the Organization Members.

Yen-sid did mention that since none of the members of Organization XIII had no hearts. They wouldn't know what it means to experience things like, love, loss, joy, and desspression. If Xigbar and Demyx are anything to the prove it's that some of the members definitely like to pretend to have hearts minus memebers like Lexaeus.

Still, judging by Luxord's tone he really must have gotten along with Roxas before he defected, this made she actually did feel kind of sorry for Luxord making her think on what she was doing with the memembers especially after rethinking about her encounter with Axel, leading her to beleive that Roxas was his best friend.


	6. Larxene

After putting what was left of Luxord into the bag, Nami stopped herself to think of many questions that she just keeps flooding her mind with. If members of The Organization don't have hearts, how can they feel pain or sadness? Was Luxord just being a good lair of was he really overcome with feelings that he probably didn't even remember until now? Was Nami really just doing her mom's job or was everything that she has done so far just ended up being examples of unnecessary cruelty? Could they actually be reasoned with?

She thought back to what Demyx said about Xemnas's plan was also wondering what that could be. She knew that she had to be quick, she knew one thing was for sure and that the members of the Organization were still going to intrude into other worlds and take control of them, but what else could there besides that?

She then turned to see a female black hooded figure walking towards her humming the familiar tune of "Jingle Bells". Nami got into a fighting position, the female just walked passed Nami confusing her. That was until the woman stopped and threw a knife at Nami who just titled the Keyblade slightly blocking the attack. "Oldest trick in the book. Larxene, I assume?"

"Oh! So you heard of me, cool!" The woman then pulled her hood down revealing herself to have slicked back blonde hair jawline length hair with two strands that kind of looked like antennas, and had bright green eyes showing herself to be the "Savage Nymph" Larxene. "I know, only female member of Organization XIII so it was pretty obvious. Also I actually have done some research about your mom, and I gotta what else does besides a birch switch and some chains, what else do you and your mom use? Demonic Elves?"

"No."

"Zombie Reindeer?"

"No."

"A creepy Santa mask?"

"No."

"Killer toys?"

Nami actually stopped for a moment to try and think on how to answer that particular question. "Okay, I actually did bring one "toy" with me, but I'm saving that. Look, If you really wanna know something, it's that the one thing Mom and Nick can always agree on: it's doesn't matter how creative you are on delivering presents or punishment, the top priority is always going to be actually delivering those things at all to those who need it."

"Well you're no fun. Wait, whose Nick?" Larxene asked confused. Nami just rolled her eyes at that question going back into her fighting position.

"Clearly you haven't done enough research to answer that question. And go we just get this over with? My dad already warned me about how annoying you are."

"Oh yeah? Well I already told your Dad and his friend that's I can't lose to a bunch of losers." Larxene said bringing out more knives.

Nami just smirked in response. "Look in the mirror, you'll see another one there."

That last line seemed to have legitimately annoyed Larxene just reposned with a glare. She then took of a fist full of knives and tried dashing over to Nami about to punch but the demonic girl narrowly dodges the 12th Ranked Member's attack, Larxene then catches her offguard by throwing one of her knives at Nami hitting her fairly deep in the center of her chest, that's when she learned the hard way that Larxene's specailty was lighting when she felt a huge surge of electricity go through her frying her insides slightly forcing her to take a knee, Larxene just laughed a the pain Nami was in and quickly began dashing again cutting Nami left and right with her knives with her almosy blinding speed.

"You know, when I saw you. you looked like something was troubling you." Larxene began as Nami finally got back up, she was about to attack but the female member just grabbed the Keyblade and punched Nami in the stomach with the knives making her yell out in pain. "Is it becuase you're scared that might actually fail?" She then asked pushing Nami away while leaving the knives in her stomach. "Or is because you feel like we might've already succeeded?"

She pressed on by kicking Nami in face making her tumble away a bit, she then pointed her Keyblade point at Larxene but was greeted by having a bunch of knives being tossed at her and sticking into her arm shocking her again making her drop the weapon. "I mean look at you, you can barely even stand up now, your dad put up more of a fight then you!" Nami then grabbed the Keyblade again and used it to slowly pick herself back up. Larxene just kept smiling as she spoke showing that she was really enjoying physically and psychologically abusing Nami's much like how she did to Sora only much worse.

"Or maybe that's it, you're scared of the idea that you came all this way to carry out your mom's deeds only to end up getting finished off by one of the naughty kids you were supposed to punished. Meaning that in the end, your mom will forever be disapointed in you. Is that it?"

Shut up…" Nami said weakly.

"You're I'm just repeating myself on that one, because if you lost, you'll fail-"

"SHUT UP!" Nami roared startling Laxrene as her eyes were now glowing a harsh crimson hue instead of her usual relaxing orange ones. She then violently swung the Keyblade smacking the other girl on oneside of her face and then followed it by punching the other side finishing it up with a headbutt to the stomach.

Despite the pain, Larxene just chuckled, believing that she finally broke the younger girl and that she is so overwhelmed with anger that she won't be able to think straight. Larxene looked to she that Nami was trying to quickly pluck almost every knife the 12th Ranked Member had out of her, but when she Larxene put her hands in both coat pockets grabbed her "spare knives" only to have her proud grin turn into a worried frown as she continued looking until she realized that they weren't there. She looked back over at Nami to see that not only has she gotten the last knife off of her, but that she now has way more than before than she did before. It dawned on Larxene that during the beating she just got, Nami pickpocketed her while she was getting hit, leaving her without any weapons.

"How did you know I had those!?"

"Honestly, I didn't. So call it a lucky guess." Nami said with the Keyblade nowhere in sight. Now being the one whose upset Larxene then took off like a bullet getting ready to punch to the face, Nami herself actually caught it suprising the female member once again, she then delievered a powerful kick to the stomach having Larxene skidding on her feet away from her.

With the older girl's gaurd down, Nami then began throwing all of the knives back at Laxrene one by one to the point where you could barely even see the front half of her body, she couldn't even move a muscle as she continued to feel her own knives like a rain of bullets. Nami then throws the last knife at the open space she left at the center of the female's forehead knocking her to the ground. Nami then took summoned the Keyblade back into her hands and took every once of magic in it and yelled: "THUNDER!" shooting a lighting bolt into the air and back down onto Larxene which not only hits her but also all of the knives buried in her causing all of them to surge with electricity causing her body to constantly spazz out and having her screaming in complete agony.

After a few more seconds of that torture, all of the knives explode at once, Nami walked over and when the smoke cleared out, almost the whole front half of Larxene's body was gone with only a few remaining pieces here and there, showing the empty void inside of her.

"It's nice to be reminded that sadists like you exist too." Nami says calming down as she grabs the lifeless body and stuffing into the bag. Proving that no matter what, Nami will not fail her mission.

 **Out of all of the death scenes that I've ever written, this was probably my favorite by far. Just sayin…**


	7. Zexion

After dealing with Luxord and Larxene in the same room, she decided to completely drop any questions she had about the Organization and focus on actually dealing with them as she finally walked to the set of doors in front her ready to confront whoever was waiting on the other side.

However when she opened it, her eyes went completely wide as dinner plates as looked forward and saw a large hill that was that was spiral shaped with a large moon broken into pieces like shattered glass giving off a faint golden glow. All of this was in the middle of a graveyard where most of said graves were either cracked or completely destroyed with a few rotten and smashed jack o'lanterns here and there.

She stuck her head through the doorway and looked to her left and saw that all of the trees forset across from said graveyard was burn to a crisp making her cringe. She then turned to her right looking at a town not too fair away with all the strange looking buildings and houses looking compelety abandoned making her feel even more uncomfortable. While Nami wanted to believe that this was all some sort of trick, something about this place felt a little too real. Despite all of the destuction, Nami knew exactly what world she was looking at, it was Halloween Town, the place where you'd expect people celebrate Christmas.

She hesitantly stepped out of the doorway and looked around a second time as called out for anyway out. "Hello? HELLO!? Aunt Sally? Uncle Jack?" unfourtnately she was only greeted with more silence. She stopped and strached her head trying to thing figure out what's going on. "What… What happened here?"

"We happened." another voice spoke behind her, Nami quickly turned around and was greeted by a punch to the face slaming her into the hill, Nami got back up grabbing her now swolen cheek.

"Again?" She deadpanned.

The a cloaked figure spoke up Nami looked to see another female wearing one of the Organization's coats but with the sleeves ripped off showing the woman's muscular arms which both had tattoos that resembles tree branches, she pulled down her hood revealing herself to be a much older version of Nami with longer and straighter hair along with some red eyes seemed to permanent, and (of course) horns that looked like they grew to full length. The young one asumed that the tattoos were a refence to her mother's old Birch Switch. "Surprised?" The older one asked.

"I'll admit that I am. But what exactly did "we" do to case all of this?"

"Let me put it this way, it's not what we've done that led to all of this, it's what we should have done to prevent all of this."

"And that would be?"

"That we focused so hard on taking out Organization XIII, that we didn't even think about what threats already existed in the worlds they planned on invading. Do you know what world this is?"

"Yeah, it's Halloween Town, where Mom and Dad first met. They both told me how Uncle Jack was so excited when he discovered Christmas he had The Doc invent a machine to contact Dad, Donald, and Goofy to-"

"And where our mother would have finally those punished three little bastards if Sora didn't step in!" The older one interrupted startling the younger counterpart slightly.

"…Your point?"

"My point is that it's all Sora's fault. Our mother was the most fierce demon imaginable aside from Lucifer himself, but now she's grown soft to the point where she's basically an oversize teddy bear with horns. In the end, it only became her undoing."

The younger Nami just gowled in annoyance with her own she beginning to turn red again. "You bitch, Dad gave Mom another reason to live! How can you hate someone who has shown her nothing but kindness!?"

"How what let me tell you what else happened, The Organization destoryed Sora's heart so he never recovered, this made Dear Old Mom commit suicide. And all of the other villains won, which brings here, one of many words with no surviors. It was a great big mess but I eventully clean it all of up, it's our job after all." The older one explained completely sure of herself.

The younger demonic girl thought about everything the older one said considered every word making wonder if this is really how things, will turn out, with her bcoming the very thing she hates, a real monster. Her eyes then widened again as she looked around her surrondings yet again and then at the older Nami asked: "Why are you wearing that coat?"

"Namely as a trophy, but didn't I already tell you? Giving our mother a heart was the worst mistake anyone could have done, which is why I will never forgive Sora. The Organization was a real eye opener, the only difference is that sacrificed my heart for the greater good."

"Well that's ironic…" The younger one said carefully confusing her counterpart. "Because you couldn't be anymore blind." She finished summoning the Keyblade slashing through her counterpart's stomach.

"Not again… How?" the "Older Nami" said in a more masculine voice, she then disapeared and in her place was a young man wearing the same cloak but completely intact with steel blue hair that was longer in the front covering half of his face but shorter in the back, revealing himself to be: Zexion AKA: Number 6.

"For a bookworm you really lack imagination, while I'm impressed with how much you've done with this place. I noticed there were a few things that I noticed that Oggie's face isn't plastered anywhere even though that I'd imagine that he's one of the "villains" you mentioned about, I was told that out of all of the ones I've told about, he was the one with the biggest ego. Also, isn't he a friend of Maleficent's? So where are all the Heartless? I was expecting one to attack me, not you in a fancy mask."

"Is that it? We're a graveyard! How much of him did you think you were going to see!? Plus, if Maleficent was smart, then she wouldn't come back at."

"I'm just saying that I don't think that complete destruction is really his style. But no that's not it, you said that my Dad's heart is a weakness, but ever since I've gotten here half of you guys already confirmed that they lost to him. Didn't he have a heart during the time? And one last thing, you were telling me that an amount of worlds that were destoried and litterally none of them have any surviors at all? I find that hard to believe. To think, you having me worry about nothing when I walked in."

Zexion just narrowed his eyes as he summon his rather literal **(no pun intended I swear)** "Book of Retribution" as Nami got into fighting position, Zexion then surprised Nami by trapping inside said book where she looked like she in yet ANOTHER (but this time unknown world while she tried to protect herself from razor-edged pages and even dupilicates of the whole books while still fighting him. There were even a few times when Nami had to find where Zexion was hiding in three of said duplicates to avoid taking more damage and keeping the fight going.

After finally getting out of the book and improving on avioding the 6th Ranked Member's attacks Nami eventually beat him and he fell on to the ground unable to move.

"You what is something I will REALLY never forgive someone for doing? It's making me hate people like my dad for being a good person. And you were over exaggerating when talking about my mom, if there was one thing she taught me: It was to show no mercy to those who can not be redeemed like you and your friends in The Organization." Nami stated as she opened her mom's bag. "Also, Lucifer is actaully a fallen angel and not even a real demon, which is something you're about to see for yourself." She finishes grabbing Zexion's hood and tossing intp the portal with the bits that were beginning to disapear.

After dealing with him, she looked around saw her surroundings completely change showing that she never really left the castle as she was now standing in the middle of what may just be the biggest room in it yet rather than the same smaller "White Rooms" she already went through.

But she then realized something: "Damn it! I forgot to say the magic words. Klatu Verotta Nikto!" She then looked around to see nothing changed as she let out a chuckle, "Probably should've said that during the fight, could've saved me some trouble." Shejokingly said as she began walking to the next set of doors.

 **Your welcome Bruce Cambell. Retired or not, you'll always be Ash to me.**


	8. Marluxia

Nami walked into what finally felt look the last room looking to see a man chained down to a rather all throne looking back at her bitterly. this member had long rose pink hair and lips showing that it was the original Organization XIII traitor: Marluxia.

"So you've arrived… you really do exist…" He said in a really angry tone.

"And you looked to be in a bad mood." Nami states simply. Marluxia just laughed in response catching her off guard.

"A bad mood you say? Well let's try to figure out why that is. Let's see… I am a prisoner in my own castle, I was brought back by Xemnas, and the person who I thought was a joke is here to try and punish me even more." He said with a rather unsettling smile.

"I get the prisoner in your own castle part being bad. But being brought back from the dead is a bad thing for you?"

"YES IT IS!" Marluxia yelled startling her pulling his chains. "And there's no way you could possibly make things any worse for me than they already are!"

"But why would Xemnas bring you back? You're probably the least trust worthy of all of the members from what I've heard. I'm pretty sure you being here would hinder The Organization than help."

Marluxia than just leaned back into his seat and laughed in a rather unhinged manner, making Nami wonder what did the others do this guy before she got there. "Why? I asked myself the same question, that is until I knew the answer was right in front of me this whole time. It's because Xemnas didn't think that I suffered enough humiliation last time. And now I'm back here after I already lost to your father, and and have even been refered to as "Number: 0" by the others. It's bad enough they never gave me the respect that I deserve in the first place."

"You're about to experience defeat again, this time you'll end up in a place where not even Xehanort himself can get you out of."

"Oh but I wasn't finished. You see, when everyone else that was already taken care of was brought back, they all celebrated, to them it was the best holiday gift anyone would receive. But when everyone stopped celebrating and looked at me seeing that I was back as well they all laughed, and laughed, and laughed! Saying that would have made better off being "Heartless Fodder" than a leader when those idiots stood even less of a chance defeating that kid! Now I can't even teleport or summon The Graceful Dahlia with these chains holding me back!"

"The what?"

"My scythe."

"Oh… Yeah I noticed that all of your friends are kind of dicks." Nami said examining the chains and noticing the large lock in the middle of it. "But now there's just five of you guys left counting you, that is, if I can still even count you as a member. Though you are still on the list with the last few guys."

"Oh really?" Marluxia asked interested, Nami then used her claws to climb to his seat on hus throne and held the Naughty List in front of his face showing that we was now one of the few people whose names wasn't marked, see of course also got a bit confused at Number 13 doesn't even have a name written next to it. Nami then moved the out his way and sat on the throne's armrest. "Interesting, I'm guessing that Number 13 is "the other traitor" Roxas, who many believed would most likely to try and go after The Organization members if you weren't already trying to do it."

"I guess that would explain that guy with the cards. But he said that he feels like Roxas would take all of you guys out. How are you so sure he would?"

"Because he is your father, the fact that most of the members are willing deny it shows just how stupid they really are. I used to think that without me they wouldn't even be able to find their way out of a paper bag. If I couldn't control the real Sora, then what chance would they have at handling a fake one?"

"Dunno, but how do you feel about The Organization now?"

"Now? Simple, I'd say that both you and him would have to get in line. Becuase if I wasn't stuck in this chair, then I'd be the one to kill all of them, even Axel if I have to." Marluxia stated calmy. "After all, he is Roxas's Best Friend."

"So it is him then."

"Correct, so now that I'm at your mercy. I guess that now you're just going to kill me and get it over with?"

"No." Nami said simply. She then jumped off the chair and summoned the Keyblade, and aimed the tip and shot out a beam of light at the lock causing it and then the actual chains began glowing brightly until they all disappeared in a quite litteral flash. Marluxia then look at his (now freed) arms and legs raising them up with a shocked look on his face. "From everything you've just told me, you already denied the chance of redemeption so I can't really offer you any. However, I am still in a generous mood, so instead I'm going let you keep whatever diginty you have left and have you fight me with all you got before I sent to the frozen pits. What do you say?" Nami said with a confident smile.

Marluxia just laughed sinisterly in return. "I say that I should probably thank you for you." He said with a smirk as he summoned his trusted scythe. "As a sign of gratitude, I'll be sure to give you a quick and painless death in return. May no longer have an Organization to take into my possession, but killing you will defintely make for losing to Sora. That's what I call redemption." Nami then got into a fighting stance along with the (former?) 11th Ranked Member. He then suddenly teleports in a bunch of rose petals and appeared right behind her placing hand on her shoulder whispering: "Better be quick." Then teleporting away back in front of her before she could even react. She looked up and saw that above her head was the number 55 above her head making her thought that she has another time limit to deal with.

She then attacks Marluxia landing a few good hits in but Marluxia then attacks with some help from teleporting. She looked up and saw that she now at 52, meaning it was actually how many number of hit she should avoid taking. She then block an attack by using the Keyblade knocking the scythe in the air and grabbing it in mid-air hitting Marluxia a few times with his own weapon and ended it being throwing it at him knocking him to the ground.

She then looked up again and saw that she was rewarded with having her numbers back at 55. Marluxia decided to try to change things up by creating three large holes in the ground surrounded by rose petals and some thorny vines as she tried to stay off the ground while having to focus on still attacking Marluxia. Despite successfully avoiding all three holes, she then ended up getting hit a few times by the traitor falling back onto the now safe floor seeing her numbers were now 48. The Graceful Assassin then continued to attack Nami until she nailed with what be best described as an "Ariel Strike" throwing him off gaurd as she continued to attack him.

The 11th Ranked Member then begins hovering in the air glowing as the whole room then suddenly turned dark as Marluxia then throws the scythe which the girl tries to avoid but it still ends up hitting her since was now a basically being heat-seeking weapon and finishes by appearing above Nami and striking her down with the scythe. With a slight chuckle, Marluxia then adds insult to injury by summoning a series of pillers hitting her on by one until again he tries striking down again but with Nami successfully dodging the attack and hitting him.

He then tries a new trick by teleporting away and Nami turned to see his scythe sticking half way out of the ground spinning in a fast pace like a makeshift buzzsaw chasing after her, which she narrowly avoids it.

with Marluxia now trying to attack her again in a more straight fowards manner like before, Nami ducks underneather of one of the scythe's swings and head butts him slaming into a wall causing him to glare at her annoyed.

"I'm part goat, what did you expect?" Nami said shrugging her shoulders.

He then tries teleporting again but this Nami anticipates the next spots he lands and charges right at his last spot and impales him with the Keyblade and with one powerful swing Marluxia going flying off tumbling across the ground away from her. He yhen slowly getting back up filled with complete and utter rage.

"NO! NO! NO!" He shouts dashing towards Nami who blocks the attack causing the to lock weapons. "I will not lose again! Especially to some Half-Breed Freak who is even less desvering of the Keyblade's power!" He then kicks Nami in the stomach making her fall to the ground, she looks up to see her opponent standing on her stomach holding the scythe's blade just above her neck. "I your dad ever wakes up, then I'll him if I still can't have him or Organization XIII. Then I'll take his daughter instead. Still…" He said as he then raised the scythe up over his head ready to strike down. "I'm a man of my word, so I'll make this quick."

However, he just stood there for a few seconds until his scythe disappear from his hands and he fell on to his back, Nami looked above her heading seeing the numbers being at 15 until it suddenly disappeared too, she looked down at Marluxia whose eyes were completely rolled back while the rest of him was getting ready to fade away, showing that he finally gave out from all of the injuries he received.

Nami quickly got up and grabbed the now lifeless man pulling him into the portal admitting that she impressed considering how well he fought even with out going into the two transformations Sora told her about. "A superiority complex is always something that looks good on no one." She said thinking out loud shwoing that she really was annoyed with that particular member.

Suddenly the whole room went dark again, after waiting for what she thought was going to another ambush but nothing happened, instead she couldn't help but feel a great sense of emptiness from the whole castle. like thay there really was no one left to fight. Fournately being half demon also meant that she can also see well in the dark as she looked back her mom's list and knew exactly who to find next and where to find him.

 **You know, if you lost to some kid with a magic key, then brought back by the people you hate making fun of you for it, and then have to be used as a tool just to be killed off again, you'd probably go insane too. Just saying…**


	9. Demyx

THE UNDERWORLD:

Nami looked around carefully in this unfamiliar version of Hell as there was no sign of Demyx or the god that ruled that place. The only things she has seen so far were souls of the dead, a few posters saying: "Coming Soon: The Hades Cup", and the mythical beast himself: Cerberus who she had to be really careful not to wake it up from it's nap.

It wasn't until she saw a hooded figure looking around seemingly lost as he was scratching his head as he looked around the spot they were in. Nami cleared her throat alerting him to her presence. "Wait you're here now!?"

"The numbers just kept dropping after you left. You shouldn't have told me where you were going."

"Yeah you're probably right on that one." He confirmed pulling his hood back down showing that it was indeed Demyx. "Oh, I still haven't even introduced myself yet, name's Demyx."

"Nami."

"Nami? You mean like Naminé?"

"Maybe…"

"So I see, she was a nice girl. Anyway, I still don't wanna fight."

"Neither do I, but maybe if you cooperate and tell me what I want to hear it'll save both of us the trouble. And if you have that "magic stone" you mentioned about, then I would suggest you hand it over. I mean, from what I can guess this place isn't as bad as where I've been taking your fellow members to, but wouldn't want any innocent people getting hurt here."

"Wow, so you really do have a heart too." Demyx said in a surprised tone.

"Well yeah, I'll admit that I can be a bit cruel at times but-Wait, too?"

"Yeah, we have hearts. Don't be mad."

"Yeah no you don't, during some of other my fights I saw that you guys figuratively and literally don't have hearts. Just another empty void."

"Well I'm hurt. Fine, if you really want this stone so badly." Demyx said summoning his situar with a confident smile on his face deciding to drop the slacker facade. "Then come and get it!"

Nami just rolled her eyes ahs she got into fighting position.

"DANCE WATER! DANCE!" Demyx called out playing his sitar ready to kill, he then turned his whole body into water and split into multiple duplicates while some of said water turned into what looked like musical notes which she used to destroy the duplicates. After that was done, The 9th Ranked Member the reverted back to his normal form and then created large balls of water in the air and let them fall on top Nami surprised by how painful that ended up being.

Demyx then tries throwing another ball of water at her which this time she successfully avoids and her opponent then of starts shooting out and even surfing on some pillars made of water.

After that assault ended, Nami then began actually attacking him landing some good hits in. Demyx was a bit surprised seeing how much power was packed into all of those hits alone. Then tried using more balls and pillars of water which Nami was a lot more careful at avoiding them.

With Nami still avoiding his attacks, Then decided to try again with the duplicates (or "forms") as he would which ended with the same results from last time but she manages to finished it slightly quicker than last time.

"DANCE WATER! DANCE!" He sang going back to actually fighting, the 9th Ranked Member started off once again by using the pillars causing Nami to get hit but fortunately it was just a lucky shot for her opponent. He then tried summoning all of the balls of water above her again which she managed to move off the by running further away to the other she as fast as she could. She was then assaulted with more pillars taking more hits and hit by a single water ball knocking her back a few feet away.

She then got back up and rushed back over to Demyx who tried to stop her by firing one last ball of water at her. But his eyes went completely wide as instead of Nami getting hit by the attack and being knocked on her back, she jumped over the ball about to strike down onto him on the way back down. He quickly raised up his sitar up blocking the attack, Nami kicked him in the stomach throwing him off guard leaving him opened to Nami's attacks. With one last strike, Nami ended the fight knocking Demyx to the ground. She had to admit, for a guy who doesn't like fighting, he was really good at it.

Demyx now on his knees grabbing his head in defeat dropping a large golden token with a cloud and lightning bolt engraved in the center revealing itself to be the Olympus Stone that he stole. Nami quickly grabbed and pocketed it as she walked up to the 9th Ranked Member grabbing him by the collar lifting him up slightly. "Now about that plan you mentioned earlier."

"Honestly, I don't really know that much about it," Demyx said nervously. "But I think Saix can fill you on it."

"Where can I find him along with Xaldin and Roxas?"

"Now why would I-" Demyx was about argue until Nami brought out the bag opening it up feeling the freezing cold wind about to pull him inside to the dark portl. "OKAY! OKAY! You can find Saix at the World That Never Was, that's where our new castle is at. He really like that world's moon."

"New castle?" Nami asked with her interest peaked.

"Yeah, speaking of, Xaldin should be at Beast's Castle. It's the world with the large castle with a giant rose in front of it surrounded by trees can't miss it. But fighting him isn't a challenge, it's a death wish!" He explained, before he could tell Nami anything about Roxas, Demyx was being to fade away getting what was becoming his remained sucked into the bag almost instantly.

Sighing in defeat, Nami tied the bag back up and looked back at the Olympus Stone carefully. "I should probably return this first."


	10. Xaldin

(OUTSIDE OF) BEAST'S CASTLE:

After meeting Hercules and returning the Olympus Stone to him back at the Coliseum, Nami made sure to make it to the Beast's world as fast she could. Since the Beast was another old friend of her dad's and cares a lot about of the princess named Belle lives in the same word as him, Nami was legitimately scared to see what Xaldin could possibly have planned for the two.

She walked carefully on that world's countryside of France, looking around in the wooded areas for Xaldin himself as the cold air was the first thing that greeted her when she arrived and it hasn't let up once. That was however when she was suddenly caught off guard when she felt a huge gust of wind blowing in her face.

After she looked around a bit more, she looked in front of her, and saw something fast flying towards her. When Nami move out of it's path just barely avoiding the attack, she saw that the object was a strange looking lance, she shivered at the sight of seeing the bladed tip of the mysterious weaponing being stained red with what looked like fresh blood. The wind then changed directions causing the lance to fly back to her making her dodge the attack again, only to see that she was about to be hit by another lance making her move of that one's path as well until she summoned the Keyblade and knocked both lances out of the air.

The wind immediately dead out as she was then greeted with the site of another member with a long black ponytail with dreadlocks and large sharp sideburns smiling sinisterly showing Nami that it was indeed Xaldin. "What's this? The daughter of Krampus disgusted by the sight of blood? That's quite shocking if you ask me. To be fair I was going to clean it off later before I actually get into the castle."

"Well why didn't you just head straight to the castle? Not that I'm complaining."

"Well I am rather early for my appointment. Thought I would explore for a bit." Xaldin answers jokingly. "You hunting and killing me and my fellow Organization Members really complicates things for us." So I ask you again, why is the daughter of Krampus disturbed by the sight of a little blood?"

"That's because I have my limits, and incase you have forgotten I'm also Sora's daughter. But since you people don't have any at all, that's why I need to stop you guys from hurting anyone else." Nami corrected getting into a fighting stance. "Wait a minute, who was that you just killed!?"

"Believe me, someone that not even you nor your father would miss. He sure thought highly of himself, really, REALLY highly of himself." He continued with a still keeping his sadistic smirk on his face. "But in the end, he was just a simple was of existence."

"Either ways, the bloodshed ends here Xaldin. The fact that you actually seem to enjoy killing and not even caring about the consequences shows that you must be dealt with. I won't risk having any people who are innocent dying because of you or any of monster willing to do so."

"You're no fun at all. Oh well…" Xaldin frowned, he then raised his hand up summoning four more lances and having hovering with the already existing two in the air surrounding him. "I guess you have to kill one beast before you could go and ruin the other."

He then starts off by shooting out four lances at once knocking Nami back, she then tries to be quicker but dashing towards him but Xaldin then has the lances spinning around him in a protective ring. Nami then jumpe over the spinning lances and into the exposed area causing Xaldin two catch the Keyblade in mid-air, she lets go of her weapon kicking The 3rd Ranked Member in the face, she continues to attack him switching back and forth between punching and clawing him.

He then retaliates by brining all six lances into one of his hands and swings them making her duck and punch him right in the stomach making him take a few steps back clenching his stomach.

Nami smirked, thinking that Demyx was only exaggerating about her opponent. But Xaldin then creates another ring around and this time before Nami could even reach him, The 3rd Ranked Member then just vanished in front of her eyes with lances doing the exact same thing a few seconds later. She looked around and she releazied that it he was probably above her, she moved out of the way avoiding Xaldin who came down almost impaling her.

But Nami wasn't safe as she let out a breath grabbing the Keyblade she was blindsided by another lance that appeared from behind her catching her off guard. He then used his wind-based ability to uses the lances to stab and slice with the blades of the lance. Nami was able to regain her barings and beging but blocking some the attacks with the Keyblade, but it was short lived seeing how she actually still couldn't even touch Xaldin do the fact that he had multiple lances to use making easy for him to block her own attacks and the winds that he was using as a makeshift forcefield was beginning to move faster making harder to pierce through it.

However with her using all of her strength to shove to the head of the Keyblade Through the wind, break through it surprising Xaldin was now watches his lances continue to harmlessly bounce off the sides of Nami's weapon as she struggled to keep it from flying out of her hands.

"FIRE!" Nami yelled as a ball of fire hit the 3rd Ranked Member's neck burning it up badly. With that said, Xaldin tightly grabbed his heavily scared throat falling to the ground causing the forcefield to disappear and have his lances fall to the ground leaving him open for another attack. Nami unleashed a series of hits until to him as he tried his best to protect himself. Despite the fact that the pain he was still feeling was being a bit of a distraction, Xaldin then picked up one of the lances and began to fight back. The two went back and forth with their weapons making Nami realize that whoever Xaldin is a Nobody of, he must have been really well trained.

However, something else was beginning to bother the young girl. She keeps looking at Xaldin who just keeps using that one lance with his hands like a more traditional fighter would and not using a wind once. He smiles again, then most of the other lance appeared out of nowhere and impale Nami through different sections of the body making her cough up some of her own blood. Xaldin then used the same wind to just as violently rip them out forcing her to knees and brought them together with the rest forming a giant lances and with a large gust of wind hit Nami sending her flying into a tree breaking it in half on impact.

With pain filled groaned she pulled out a potion and yelled: "HEAL!" instantly treating her wounds. Since she already has fast healing, Nami wouldn't really need that many potions to bring, but it defiantly helps, especially now that she feels that she is back in full strength ready to continue the fight.

However she got back up, she saw that Xaldin was not holding what looked like a small Christmas present. When taking a closer look, it was revealed to be a Jack in The Box toy painted brightly with red and green stripes with a big red bow on top. Since had some dents and scratches on it, it was pretty obvious Nami has actually been carrying it around this how time and took a lot of abuse like she did during all of those fights (including this one). Despite all of the damage, it was still rather pretty to look at, Nami figured that all of the attacks she suffered from probably weakened the hidden pocket that she kept the toy in her jacket and last move from Xaldin made it completely give out.

As Xaldin continued to look at the toy, he noticed that there was a tag on top of it that read: _"Do Not open until Next Christmas"_ , he then turned to Nami who just shook her head as a way of saying: "Don't do it.". But the 3rd Ranked Member just shrugged his shoulder and began to turn the crank playing the familiar tune of Pop goes The Weasel, but when the song actually ended:

 ***BANG!***

There was now a large hole where both of Xaldin's eyes used to be where you could even see what was behind him, the body then dropped the toy revealing that instead of something to call: "Jack" **(or "Charlie")** , it was the head of a double barrel shotgun with some coming out of said barrels. The body of Xaldin then began to stumble around as it was beginning to fade away and was about to fall on the ground, Nami quickly pulled out the bag and scooped up the falling body leaving her with a rather Anti-Climactic end of the fight.

With Xaldin dealt with, she then picked up the Jack in The Box and blew off the smoke closing the top put it away and figuring that she'll deal with it later. "That was always Mom's favorite trick." She said plainly, she was about to walk away until she turned around to see a short elder man with a white mustache and balding hair looking at her with a rather horrified expression on his face showing that he was watching what happened. "Um... I can explain..."

 **For those you who hated every minute of fighting this guy like I did when I was a kid, your welcome. Also, the last few chapters are going to be REALLY dialogue heavy so I hope you guys don't mind. Until Next Time...**


	11. Saïx

THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS:

Nami walked around the "New Castle" that Demyx mentioned as snow gently feel from the sky both covering that and the city it was surrounding, along with some dark gray clouds in the sky here and there. It didn't take her long to finally meet the second to last member on the list: Saïx looking over a snow covered balcony starring at the heart shaped moon. What really gave it away was the long blue hair and black coat.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked with an unseen smile.

"It's quite a sight, I think the snow really helps." Nami said easily with Saïx nodding in silently in agreement. "Look, aside from you, Axel, and a mysterious 13 member, there's no one else left, you might as well stop while you're still a head."

"Is that right now?" Saïx asked finally turning around facing her, revealing his X-shaped scar on the center of his face. "I can't really say that I would miss all of them. In fact, if things were different that would be beneficial to The Organization. As from taking out the more useful members of course"

"Killing some members of Organization XIII… would be beneficial… To Organization XIII?" Nami asked appropriately confused.

"As I said before, some members were more useful than others. If it were up to me, I would have welcomed you into our ranks with open arms, have you as our new number 14."

"Sounds like a lot of math, I don't like it."

Saïx just chuckled in return. "I appreciate your honesty. You are an amusing one, Child of Light and Darkness."

"Deja Vu…" Nami said already flashing back to her previous fights, she then looked back at Saïx noticing some rather familiar features that he had. "Woah real Deja Vu… Look I shouldn't judge so I'm not going to, but what's up with the pointy ears and amber eyes? Xigbar had the exact same features. Give or take, one eye short. In fact, he was the only other one with those features."

"Quite simple actually, it is the sole purpose of the whole Organization XIII to fulfill Xehanort's legacy, and to do so we must all become Xehanort's successors. Even in death Xemnas knew that we had must take Kingdom Hearts at any chance we could get even if he will not be present to see it."

"So that's Xemnas's plan? To take over Kingdom Hearts? Why?"

"Because, with it we can control not just one world, not just many, but all of them, the universe itself would bend to our will. In fact, you yourself actually what have been really happen. To achieve our goal we would need the at least 11 vessels to succeed, which is where most of our members come in. Me and Xigbar are just two of what was supposed to be many. Of course if that were to fail, we would have someone like you or your father to destroy all of The Heartless to instead put our plan into action."

Nami just raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Some of your members don't really strike me as martyrs. But how were you guys going to get Heartless from?"

"Much like us, Maleficent is not one to be so easily defeated. Unfortunately she has yet to appear along with her "army" to help make our plans work."

"Well Zexion was right about one thing: If Maleficent is smart she'll stay dead."

"So I see. But either ways, that still doesn't change the fact…" Saïx said, he then summoned a large spiked claymore narrowing his eyes at her. "That you ruined everything we have worked for with your meddling!" He roared quickly dropping his calm demeanor. "Because of you I will never have a heart!"

"What?" Nami asked completely confused by what he just said.

"You heard me, if I have to destroy every world by myself just so I can achieve one than so be it." He said continuing to glare daggers at her. "Still, I guess that this is to be expected from the daughter of Roxas."

"Sora, I think he would prefer to be called: Sora." Nami corrected summoning the Keyblade.

"Different name, same fate." Saïx states not even caring as he got into a fighting stance.

After a long hard fought battle, Saïx fell onto to his knees as the claymore disappearing, he crawled across the snow to far side of the balcony reaching his hand out was he watched the moon quickly got covered my more dark colored clouds, completely hiding it from sight, it was almost like he was personally being insulted as his moon based powers weren't enough to defeat his opponent. He eventually completely down slowly dying from his wounds as he began to fade away.

Nami then walked up to him and spoke up. "You know, fighting the others wasn't easy. If I could, I would just snap my fingers and make at least half of you guys disappear in an instant."

"Answer me this… What have we done to deserve this?" The 7th Ranked Member asked weakly.

"Well let's see, you guys tried to make weapon out of my dad, you forced an innocent girl into maniplating his memories or you would kill her if she doesn't help you, just said a few moments ago you'd said that you were willing to commit genoside so you can have a heart, and to top it all of you are together becuase you guys wanted to make a mad man's fantasy come to life. Honestly, how could any of you guys not be on the Naughty List?" Nami explained unamused with the Keyblade suddenly disappearing from herr han.

Saïx just groaned in pain just before saying: "I have failed you… old friend…" He closed his eyes finally accepting his fate. After Nami placed what was left of him in the bag, she walked over to the balcony's railing looking down at the city seeing the snow still falling and all of the lights glowing enjoying the site. Truly it was beginning to actually feel like Christmas to her, though something was still bothering her.

"The World That Never Was… What does that even mean? Wait…" Nami then her eyes instantly grew wide as she realized about something she completely forgot about. "Oh Geez!" She then run all over the castle as fast as her goat like legs will take her frantically looking for someone rather familiar. She then stop when she saw to people "KAIRI!"

"Oh hi Nami, wasn't expecting you here." Kairi herself said suprised about her new friend's sudden appearance. Nami wasn't even paying attention to Kairi's new pink and white clothes or the flower themed keyblade she was now hanging her head low in shame and beginning speaking rather quickly.

"I'msosorryKairithisisallmyfaultIshouldn'thaveleftyouonthatislandallbyyourselfmydadisgoingtokillmewhenhehearsaboutthis-"

"Nami!" A commanding yet also familiar voice sounded off catching her attention. She looked up to see it's her teacher: Riku also wearing causal clothing instead of a black cloak like The Organization or his blindfold. "It's okay, I'm sure your dad will understand."

"Master Riku."

"It's nice to see you too. I take the Organization is taken of."

"Not all still I have one left, I still need to find out where Roxas could be hiding." Nami answered making Riku's eyes go wide.

"Roxas? Why would he be on your mom's bad list?"

"Wait? you know him!?"

"Whose Roxas?" Kairi asked not really up to speed with things.

"Naminé will explain things to you later." Riku said before turning back to Nami. "And to answer your question: yes, we fought each-other in this exact world. My guess that you can find him in Twilight Town since that became his home after he left The Organization. There you'll find an old mansion which what they used as their Headquarters."

"That would have been good to know a lot earlier." Nami muttered annoyed.

"But according to DiZ, Roxas should have no memory about Organization XIII. So again, why would your mom have him listed? After meeting him, I wouldn't exactly call him evil."

"Actually, the last person is unnamed, but Roxas is really my only suspect."

"So I see. Like I said, he's not really evil, you probably try actually talking to him rather then just jump straight into a fight."

"You're the boss."

"Maybe I should go with her." Kairi offered raising her hand.

"Yeah I should have brought friends with me on this journey. I learned that the hard way…"

"I don't know… Taking on these kind of people isn't simple like fighting Heartless or Lesser Nobodies."

"Riku I really can take care of myself. Besides, I really don't blame her for happened to me."

"I guess it wouldn't wouldn't hurt. But please be careful."

"Riku."

"Yes?"

"That missing part of Dad's heart, will I find with Roxas? It wasn't anywhere to be found back at Castle Obilivion, or with any of other members."

"Possibly. Just becareful, there might still be other surprises waiting for you two there." Riku said carefully as he head them a picture of what the world looked like. "Thanks. Hey wait, happened to all those dark powers you had? By the looks of it, I'd say it's all gone."

"It is, something crazy happened before that last fight with Xemnas and got rid of what was left of Ansem that was still in me. And don't worry about me traveling, I'm using your dad's old Gummi Ship."

"I thought I saw that parked outside. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go check on your Dad. Like I said, be careful."

"We will." Both girls said at the same time.

"Good, I'll see you both later." Riku said as they went their sperate ways.

 **Kairi has joined your party.**


	12. Sora?

TWILIGHT TOWN:

By itself Twilight Town was a really beautiful looking place, but with all of the snow covering the streets, buildings, and small shops, which were also cover in various Christmas decorations. Making both Kairi and Nami feel like that they were in a real winter wonderland. As much as they wanted to, they couldn't stay for the feastivities, so instead the went around asking the locals about the mansion Riku mentioned about. That was, until they bumped into someone familiar.

"Axel?" Nami asked seeing the former member now wearing a light green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans standing one of the shops surprised to Nami. "Well what did I tell ya? Isn't this-ohh…" He said seeing Kairi with her, Kairi herself slap him in the face.

"That's for kidnapping me." Said narrowing her eyes, then quickly took on a more relaxed expression and helped fixed his collar. "And that's for being nice to me." Kairi said a smile.

"Fair enough." He said plainly. "But I do have a feeling that you guys aren't here for the fun."

"You'd be right." Nami spoke up. "We were told about an old mansion in this world. if you don't mind me asking where is it exactly?"

"Easy, passed that large opening in the center of town, you'll see a large human sized crack in the wall, go through the forest and you're both there. Can't miss it, but why?"

"We need to find Roxas, we won't fight him. But we need to talk to him."

"Really? Well go easy on the guy, he seems to be going through some stuff, I'm still recovering from that fight we had just a few moments ago."

"Good to know, thanks." Nami said, her and Kairi were about to walk away until she stopped and had an idea. "You know Axel, since you do seem like a genuinely nice guy…" She then walked up to one of the stores and took a pen and piece of paper writing down both her world's and house's addresses handing it to Axel. "Maybe after Dad recovers, we could have a little Christmas Party afterwards. You're welcome to come."

"Well that's awfully nice of you Nami, I think I'll go. But under one condition…" Axel said holding his finger out.

"Yes?"

"Since I've defected from The Organization, I decided that to lose the name "Axel", so call me Lea."

"Lea?"

"Yep, got it memorized?" The newly named: Lea asked with a smirk. "And if you do see Roxas, tell him that said even if he doesn't remember me… I miss him."

"Well I don't see how we can forget that name or not want to do a nice favor, later…" Nami said walking away with Kairi not even bothering to ask him about his coat. They both followed the new defector's directions and found the mansion shortly afterwards with the gate already open.

The two began to look around not knowing where to until Nami heard what sounded like yelling and stuff breaking downstairs, she grabbed Nami and made it to the source where they both saw a young man with orange spiked hair and in a monochrome outfit angrily destroying a bunch of monitors with the Keyblade.

"Wait, I thought you had that." Kairi whispered to Nami.

"Me too." Nami whispered back then tried summoning the weapon into her own hands but nothing happened much to the girls' surprise. Deciding to go with her promise, she spoke up to the young man: "Um, hey! Are you okay pal?"

The young man turned around and get into a defensive stance, but his eyes went wide as he saw Nami as she looked at him with the same look on her face. The young man then spoke up: "You look-"

"Just like-" Nami shortly followed.

"Him!" They both finished at the same time with both obviously talking about Sora, Kairi then begin to speak up as well.

"Wait, I know that voice. You're him aren't you? you're Roxas? The one I was talking to back home." Kairi asked feeling pretty sure.

"What I thought said you that didn't know him." Nami accused crossing her arms.

"Didn't say that I knew him personally, I asked because I remember his name when you and Riku brought it up. Also I spoke with this guy before."

"Bullshit." Nami said unimpressed.

"No it's not!" Kairi said clearly offended.

"Yeah, that's when I fell off the clock tower." The young man clearified. "But, yeah… I mean, I think my name is Roxas."

"You think your name is Roxas?"

"Well my memory is kind of a mess right now."

"I know the feeling." Kairi said sympathetically.

"I doubt it, I just recently learned that my whole life was a lie, I've been told outright that I'm not supposed to exist and I'm just part of someone who is, my best friend is someone I can't even remember, and I'm part of some group of guys that I remember even less of." Roxas said sitting down on the floor. "How did things get so complicated?" He asked, both girls just continued to look at him feeling sorry.

Nami was about to speak up until the Keyblade suddenly disappeared from Roxas's hand surprising the three as he found himself unable to bring it back. She then tried summoning the Keyblade again but still nothing happened so she shook her at head Kairi and Roxas causing even more confusion. "Did Dad already wake up?" She asked rhetorically.

"Ask him…" Kairi said pointing the right of them. Roxas and Nami turned to see a young man looking to be around their age, standing across from them wearing of The Organization's coats hiding his face.

"Who is this guy?" Roxas asked surprised, this person was way too short to be Axel who seemingly got rid of his own cloak.

"Wish I knew, hold up." Nami said pulling the list back out, she looked and saw that the only name left was the on was the line of question marks making Nani's eyes widen in realization. "That's him! That's our mystery guys!" She yelled pointing at the stranger. Said stranger then pulled down his hood revealing his face causing the three to yell: "WHAT!?"

The persona was none other than… Nani's father: Sora.

Though something was clearly off, he would no reason when to be wearing one of the coats, nor would there be any reason to have amber colored eyes like Saïx and Xigbar. But what was really strange was that he looked to be around the same age as Nami, looking more like hood he did when he first received the Keyblade, or give or take with the sinister looking features. It was pretty obvious that person in front of them was impostor, but what appeared in his hand was the real deal.

With one way of a hand the exact same Keyblade that Nami has been using for this journey appeared in the impostor hand as he got into a fighting stance that was completely identical to Sora's, glaring at the three.

Roxas was remained speechless and turned to Nami who was removing her heavily damaged jacket. "What are you doing?"

"Whoever that is, he has the Keyblade now." She explained, as she dropped her jacket onto the floor revealing to the two that she had a plain white undershirt and had two sets of chains wrapped around her forearms with hooks on the end of them that looked like they could easily pierce flesh. She lowered them closer to the ground just before tightening her grip on them getting ready for what happens next. She then turned to Kairi and Roxas who looked at her confused. "What? Did you guys really think that the only weapon I would bring on this trip was Kingdom Key over there?" She asked nonchalantly as she got into a fighting stance.

Kairi then raised up her own brand new Keyblade while Roxas surprised the two of them by summoning a black Keyblade (Oblivion) in one hand and a white one (Oathkeeper) in the other hand spinning them around and getting into a stance.

The impostor charged over to Roxas who catches Kingdom Key (I'm just going to refer the Keyblades by name so we can save ourselves some confusion) with his one dual weapons locking all three keyblades.

Nami took a chance and swung both chains hooking into both of the impostor's shoulders who let out a hard grunt of pain. With a strong tug, she pulled the fake Sora away from Roxas and delivered a hard punch to the face followed by a hit from Kairi's unnamed Keyblade.

After yanking the hooks out, Nami then began to swing the chains around and attacked the impostor with them one by one while the impostor himself used Kingdom Key to block every shot.

Roxas then took this as an opportunity and attacked the mysterious member left and right with Oblivion and Oathkeeper while he was distracted forcing him to his knees.

Not wanting to stay on the sidelines, Kairi came in with a kick to the stomach and smacking the imposter in the face with her weapon knocking him down completely. She was about to strike him while he was down, however the impostor used the Kingdom Key to knocked Kairi off her feet making her fall hard onto the ground as the fake Sora got back up.

When she was about to get back up, the impostor kicked Kairi in the face. Roxas once again trying to take their opponent by surprise, only to have Oblivion blocked using Kingdom Key and the middle of Oathkeeper was being held tightly in the impostor's hand. The impostor himself, headbutts Roxas in the face almost breaking his nose and pushes him away with Oathkeeper now in his hand he throws it over his shoulder leaving the Nobody with just one Keyblade to use.

Roxas then continued to fight with just Oblivion and was doing rather well until the impostor gave a silent command and shot up a fireball sending Roxas flying a few free away burnt slightly. Kairi then jumped in once again trading hits with the fake Sora. Despite the lack of any real training, Kairi was proving herself to be pretty skilled with the Keyblade and was holding off on her own pretty well and eventually locked blades with the impostor.

Nami then tried to think of a way to end the fight a lot quicker. After remembering her trick that she used on Marluxia's lock, she used one of her chains, hooking it onto Oathkeeper pulling it towards her catching it in mid-air. "Roxas! Kairi! I have an idea!"

"What!?" Kairi asked immediately before getting punched in the face and swatted with Kingdom Key. Roxas helped her back up and rushed over to Nami with Kairi asking about the plan.

The fake Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion. The three then turn back to him holding up the three Keyblades, with Oathkeeper in the center pointing at the impostor in between Oblivion and Kairi's Keyblade both pointing at her's as they all began glowing brightly as three beams shot out from the tips and the blast hit the impostor straight in the chest engulfing him in a huge blast of light as he gave a really feminine sounding scream of pain surprising everyone.

After rather large bright explosion that almost blinded the three, They all looked to the see the impostor lying on the the ground seemingly in "his" true form. When they walked over they took good look and saw that the impostor wasn't even really a boy but a young girl with short black hair, of course they had to about the new found elephant in the room.

"She kind of looks like you Kairi." Nami stated.

"Yeah… she does…" Kairi said a bit suprised on true that is. "Now do you guys recognize her?"

"No Larxene was the only female member I've heard about. And this isn't her."

"Well something about her does feel familiar. At least to me…" Roxas said as he beagn to think on it a bit more. "But still don't know why though."

Just he said, the girl slowly back up causing everyone to get back into a defensive stance. When she open her eyes, they all saw that the previously gold color eyes were fading away turning into a much more normal looking blue ones. When she looked at the three, she gasped with a horrified look on her face as she remember exactly what she disguised as Sora. She then turned her full attention at Nami, and suddenly tightly hugged the demonic girl making her eyes grow wide with a mixture of shock and confusion. Nami was about to say something but was interrupted again, this by the sound of the raven haired girl crying.

"Nami… I'm sorry…" She said softly with voice filled with nothing but pain and regret. "When Xemnas brought me back… he turned me into exactly what The Organization wanted. And I almost killed you, Roxas and Kairi because of it."

Nami just stood there frozen liking a statue trying to take in what the was saying while the other two just watch not how to process it themselves. Nami then finally return the gesture to see what would happen and after a few moments the girl was beginning to fade away, but not with darkness… but with light.

After the two pulled away from each-other, the girl looked at Nami in the eye with tears still running down her face but this time with a soft smile. "I know all of you are confused right now. But when we're all back together, it'll all make sense later. Nami, I want you to know that neither me or your father would never do anything to hurt you for any reason what so ever. I know that I shouldn't even care, that was I made not to care. But in the end… I just couldn't stop loving you just like your father did. And that became one of my greatest joys in life"

Those words only added to the shock that Nami was already experiencing. "Do you… Are you that missing piece of his heart that I've been looking for?"

"Yes, both me and Roxas are. When he left, they had use those pieces to bring me back to take his place." The girl turned to the owner of that name. "It was nice seeing you again, I just wished it was under better circumstances. Don't worry, you'll remember, I just know it." She finished finally turning to the red haired girl. "Kairi."

"Yes-" Kairi was interuppted when the raven haired girl shot up and quickly kissed her on the lips, making her blush like crazy.

"Sora will definitely be happy to happy to see you when he wakes up. Even when he after he got married, he never stopped thinking about you. Krampus really does remind him a lot of you, you two would get along perfectly." She said simply. "I guess this is it… good bye…"

"WAIT! who are you!? Heck, what do we even call you!?"

The girl just smiled again and answered: "Xion.", then then turned into a small ball of light disappearing into another world. After a minute of standing there awkwardly, they were speaking again.

"So even after all these years he still cares, he really hasn't forgotten about me."

"So what now?" Roxas asked to however really had an answer for it.

"Now, we go home." Nami says beginning to walk out only to stop and look back at the two. "My home."

 **For anyone who maybe wondering were I got the idea of chains with hooks from, I would highly recomend watching A Christmas Horror Story, it's really cool (no pun intended). Only one chapter left…**


	13. The End

[UKNOWN]

The three stopped by an old cabin in the middle of a snow covered forest.

"You live here?" Kairi asked not expecting some one like Nami to live somewhere so… peaceful.

"Yep…" Nami answered knocking on the front door. She heard someone shushing behind it making her roll her eyes with a smile. "Guys it's me Nami, The Organization is gone, and I've got Kairi with me."

The door opened slowly showing a white anthropomorphic duck wearing a blue outfit holding out a magic wand and anthropomorphic dog wearing some orange and green opening the door holding up a round shield. They both looked at Nami with wide eyes seeing that it's not a trick. "Nami!" They both said at the same time as they tackled her into the ground with a large hug making her laugh.

"You did it Nami! I told you she was strong Donald." Goofy said happily.

"Well still say she should have brought some help." The duck stated.

"Well I did have some friends to back me up on that last one. I guess it doesn't matter either ways, all you guys need to know is that The Organization is finally gone and there is nothing left to bring them back with." Nami said getting back up with a chuckle. "Anyway, here's Kairi safe and sound, I'm sure you guys remember her."

"Hello." Kairi said with a wave.

"Hi again." Goofy said with Donald turning his attention to Roxas.

"Who is this guy?"

"That's Roxas, don't worry, he's cool." Nami said simply.

"Nice to you guys." Roxas himself said shaking their hands. "I've seen-heard a lot about you guys."

"Anything weird happen while I was gone?" Nami asked from out of the blue.

"Yeah, a strange ball of light appeared out of nowhere in fell in side of him. He looks a lot less sick then he did before, but he still won't wake up." Donald explained.

"Did Riku make it here?" Kairi asked concerned and curious.

"Yep, he arrived a few minutes before you guys did. He's upstairs with the King, Krampus, and Sora." Goofy clarified making her sigh in relief.

"Wait King Mickey is here too!?" Nami asked shocked.

"Yeah, when he heard that Sora became ill after Xemnas's attack, he came here as fast he could and offered to help in anyway he can. He used a spell with his Keyblade to protect Sora from darkness as he slept." Donald said a smile.

Nami thought more on those words then looked at Roxas with a sad expression on her face she as she turned to him. "Roxas… I know you that wanted to be your own person and not have to worry about having to deal with stuff like this. But-"

"It's alright Nami, I'll join back with Sora."

"What?"

"I know that you really want your dad back, and I've seen many things through his eyes and saw how much he really means to you. I have no right to take that away. If being a part of him means that I'll still have friends and even a family, then I have no problem with it whatsoever." Roxas said surprising Nami even more.

"Roxas I… I don't know what to say."

"Well, I say let's get inside already. It's cold out here." Roxas said with both Kairi and Nami nodding in agreement leaving Donald and Goofy standing there completely confused about everything the orange haired boy said, they both looked at each-other and shrugged their shoulders following the three upstairs. As they walk up to the first door up Nami remembered something.

"Oh yeah Roxas, Lea-well you know him as Axel, wanted me to let you know that he really seems to miss the friendship that you and him had. But on the brightside, you'll see him again tonight. I told that after Dad wakes up well, have a little party. I mean, the gangs already all here so why not?" Nami said with a comforting smile.

Roxas just chuckled in response. "I guess you're right on that, I look forward to it." The all walked into the first room where they saw an anthropomorphic mouse wearing red and yellow (you guessed it) and Riku immediately dropping their conversation and turning to look at the three with proud looks on both of their faces. Behind them was Sora sleeping peacefully on his side in his bed with a much bigger figure wearing a red blank tee shirt rising up looking at Nami with orange glowing eyes. She had long back length black hair, grey skin, and a pair of giant horns along with a slightly muscular figure looking at Nami with a calm smile. It was the one and only holiday devil herself: Krampus.

"Meine Tochter, you're back." She said in surprisingly soft voice smiling at her.

Nami just smiled back sarcastically asked: "Were expecting me not to?" She then walked up and hugged her mother but then frowned at realized about her whole journey something as they broke away. "Okay, so I killed and sent 11 Organization members straight to Hell as instructed, I let one go and that you knew was of no consequence whatsoever, and you've been completely vague about the last target. What kind of list did you give me?"

Krampus just chuckled in response amused by her confusion. "Nami, I didn't say all of them should be sent to Hell, I just told you to punish the wicked, it was nothing more than a simple checklist to keep track of them. Whatever you did was entirely up to you, it was merely a test. But in all honesty, what I could get on the last person really was few and far between which became my biggest concern for you."

"What?"

"What!? So Nami just did all of that work for nothing!?" Donald yelled angrily hopping up and down.

"No Donald, not nothing." Nami began. "Those lunatics were planning to corrupt every world they could get their hands on and with their leader gone, the ones that already died were brought back just so they would finish then they originally planned. The last name was a gamble on it was gamble but the way I see it, if no one was there to stop them at all, then Organization XIII and even Xehanort still in two missing halves would have won." She said strongly standing by that statement. "And if you ask me, the ones I've punished all just begging to meet the devil."

"Nami's right, we should've known that they would be planning something big." Mickey said finally speaking up. "We're all so proud of you Nami, and when Sora finally wakes up you'll know that he will be too."

"Thanks, I'm really glad to hear it." Nami said with a proud smirk, she then turned to Roxas letting out a breath. "You know what you have to do?"

"I have an idea." He answered walking over to to the unconscious Sora, then turning back to Nami. "Even though it was short, I really enjoyed meeting you."

"Back at you."

Roxas then nodded as he raised his arms out and suddenly turned into a ball of light much like Xion did and slowly entered through Sora's chest surprising Donald and Goofy once more. After a few seconds of what looked like nothing happening, Sora then stirred awake with a yawn grabbing his head. He opened his eyes completely seeing everyone in the room instantly putting a huge grin on his face as he got out of the bed wearing nothing but his dark blue tank top and some black sweatpants.

"Guys!" He yelled cheerly. Donald and Goofy ran up pulling their old friend into a hug, both of them still didn't really know what just happened, but they didn't really care either. Sora was fully recovered that's all that mattered. He then looked at his daughter for a moment just before pulling her into an embrace as well. "So I guess they're all gone now. I just can't believe you would be the one to deal with them."

"Yeah, and now they wouldn't be able to hurt you or any else ever again." She said proudly. "Your old Keyblade really helped out a lot."

"I knew it would, I just can't believe you took on the whole Organization by yourself. You're even more brave than I am." Sora said to his daughter kissing her forehead. He looked over Nami's shoulder, he saw his two childhood friends looking back at him happy to see back to normal. He walked over to them almost getting a nostalgic thing with the three of them back together, he then turned his full attention to Kairi. "Wow, you've really grown since the last time I saw you."

"So have you, you lazy bum."

As he continued to look at Kairi, Sora's eyes widen in realization he then quickly started digging into his pocket and pulled out a star shaped object making Kairi gasp in surprised seeing it for herself. "I promised that I would give it back to you, and now here it is." He said placing it back into her hand closing it.

Krampus then walked over to Kairi surprising the red haired girl as she was actually taller than Sora. "So you're the famous Kairi. Even since he has first told me about you, I've been really eager to meet you young one."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too." Kairi said with a blush.

Krampus then turned back to Sora relieved, the unlikely couple kissed and they each-other in their arms. "You have given me your friendship, your heart, and even our child." The older demon began rest her forehead on his. "It really pleases me that not only have you reawakend, but after just waking up you have nothing but a smile on your face. These are all the joys I never thought I would feel or need before I met you. You are truly the best gift giver there is Sora."

"Well it sounds to me like the gift that keeps on giving. Because being with you and Nami was always the greatest gift I could ever get. Which reminds me…" Sora said going back over to the bed and grabbing something from under it. What he got out a large box covered in bright wrapping paper with a green bow on top. "Nami…" He called out grabbing his daughter's attention.

He handed her the present leading her to open it up, when she did, her eyes lit up as she saw a beautifully designed Keyblade with many patterns made in both the head and base along with a keychain made to look like little crowns. "Before I completely collapsed, I was surprised to hear that your own mother and Riku decided that you would be the one to fight The Organization, I was shocked. But in the end, I still knew that you would win. So I got you this. If the one you used already made you feel powerful, then you'll really love this one."

Nami just remained silent as she carefully looked over the new weapon, then immediately hugged her dad a second time. "I love it, thanks Dad."

"Of course, anything for you. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Nami then placed her hand on her chin and looked back at him with a smirk. "You know, I actually told a new friend of mine that after you wake up, we might have a little party later today. Any chance that maybe possible?"

Sora then did the exact same gesture thinking about what his answer would be and smiled. "I don't see why not. After all, I could use a lot fun for the holidays." With that said most of the people and the room cheered while Riku and Krampus silently nodded with the idea, and one hour later, every began to prepare for the celebration party.

One Month Later…

At night over at an unknown beach where strange rock formations in the water almost framing the full moon over the water. Sora now wearing a brand new gray and red outfit was sitting next to her daughter in the sand who was wearing a black leather jacket, a dark green tee shirt, and a pair of maroon colored pants along wearing the poker chip Luxord gave her as a brand new necklace.

"So this is where you and Riku were after you guys defeated Xemnas?" Nami asked.

"Yep, it's real pretty isn't it?" Sora asked looking back at her.

"It is." Nami said, she then turned to Sora and told him: "You know, I actually think Riku looks a lot cooler without the cloak and blindfold."

"I agree." He said plainly, the two then shared a laugh together until they both saw somebody walking in the water. It was a young woman wearing a blue outfit and even a piece of blue armor on her shoulder with with her short hair being the exact same color.

"Umm… Who is that?" Nami asked beginning to worry.

"Dunno… But, she looks… familiar some how." Sora answered just as confused as his daughter.

The woman then turned facing the two opening her eyes reaveling them to be a bright amber color surprising the two as she glared at them. "Then I guess I should introduce myself." She said in a stern voice.

 **Merry Christmas…**


End file.
